1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for melting and reducing chrome ore, and more particularly, to a method for melting and reducing chrome ore by charging in chrome ore and carbonaceous material, and blowing oxygen gas onto the molten metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various methods for melting and reducing chrome ore have been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 159963/84, for example, describes a method wherein:
(a) Powder of chrome oxides is injected by carrier-oxidizing gas being blown onto the molten metal;
(b) Carbonaceous material, for example, coal or coke, and gases for stirring, are supplied; and
(c) Through the process of reduction, achieved in steps (a) and (b), molten metal containing less than 40% by weight of chromium is produced.
This method, however, is disadvantageous in that it takes much time to obtain molten metal containing the desired percentage of chromium, since chrome ore is, by nature, hard to reduce.